


You taste so good

by makozume



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makozume/pseuds/makozume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is Tsukiyama's boyfriend. So when Tsukiyama comes home from work, Kaneki is always there being the one that gets the stress away from the taller man's shoulders.</p><p>Short chapters, a lot of smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delicious Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small AU thing I made... ♥

Tsukiyama just loves to come home from work. He loves to meet that pure, whitehaired boy. "Shuu~" was always the first thing he heard. He gets the boy over himself, either in a hug, a kiss, or he's sitting in front of the door, looking up at him. That was the case today. Kaneki sat there, in a short, black shorts, and a tanktop. "Hey there, Kaneki-kun. How about dinner before we start?".

"You can eat me".

"Kaneki-kun-" Tsukiyama bent down and lifted the smaller boy into his arms; "-let's eat then. But you know I like to eat other people before I taste you, as dessert" he said, in the calm and oh so cold voice that Kaneki once fell in love with.

Kaneki  just comes with short nodds and nuzzles his nose against his neck.

 

 

**x**

 

Kaneki loves to finish dinner. He loves to be told by Tsukiyama to go to his room. "Strip and lay on the bed" was he told, and Kaneki just hurries upstairs. He loves to lay there, naked and _ready_.

"Hey there, pretty little thing-" he hears, and the goosebumps just grows, and he comes with a small sound. He loved compliments. "-are you ready for desert?".

"Yes, Shuu, _please_ -".

"-Shhh, Kaneki-kun".

Kaneki feels a glove-covered hand on his ass, and a small groans escapes his lips. But he keeps his mouth shot, not wanting Tsukiyama to stop. A small chuckle comes from the tallest man, and Kaneki just gets all excited. He doesn't want he touching to stop, he wants it to get more _perverted_.

"I like the way you look like this. All.... exposed. For me-" Tsukiyama said, and Kaneki could hear the lust in his voice; "-and I can just _eat_ you up!"

 

**x**

 

Tsukiyama had his head inbetween Kaneki's thighs, rimming him. Kaneki isn't a hairy person, so for Tsukiyama is it to eat a good pudding. Loud sounds escapes his lips and he pushes his butt up. Tsukiyama just grinds and pushes his tounge even deeper inside him, and recieved happy moans from Kaneki. The moans gets more muffled as Kaneki pushes his face down against the bed.

"S-Shuu~" he moans; "-m-more, S- Ahh - uhh...". He shivers and just tries to not cum now. Its too early, and he will be punished if he cums without permission.

"Yes, Kaneki-kun? Is it anything you want to ask me about?" Tsukiyama asks, with his hungry voice; "you _know_ to _not_ ask a ghoul about something while he eats, _don't you_?".

"J-Just p-please-".

Kaneki recieved a hard smack on his round bottom.

 

**x**

 

Tsukiyama had his cock buried deep into the smaller boy's ass. He hadn't fully prepared him, so it hurt for Kaneki. He cried. Tsukiyama just licked away his tears, and let Kaneki ride him.

"A-ahh.. S-Shuu~" he moans, and the loud moans gets louder and louder, until he almost screams. Tsukiyama bites on his nipples, and leaves bitemarks all over his pale body, making the boy shiver and moan more.

"Kaneki-kun, your nipple is bleeding-" Tsukiyama comments, and Kaneki knows it without looking down. The stinging feeling on the right side of his chest is not too ill, and he moans when he feels Tsukiyama's lips on it again, sucking a small amount of blood out from it; "-mm... taste delicious. Such a delicious little ting you are, Kaneki-kun".

"O-Only - ahh - for y-you~" Kaneki said, coming with high-pitched sounds. Tsukiyama adores the younger boy so so so much in bed.

 

**x**

 

After some spanking, Tsukiyama made sure to suck Kaneki off. He makes a lot of bitemarks on his thighs, and enjoys the sounds that comes from Kaneki when he does that. He loves to suck some blood out of every singel part of the smaller boy's body. He loves to leave marks, everywhere, even if he knows they're gone after minutes. He loves to make the guy cry, then lick up his tears.

And Kaneki loves having Tsukiyama doing that on him.

No, scratch that. Kanki loves _every single thing_ Tsukiyama does with him.


	2. Lustful love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lame homos snuggling ♥

Tsukiyama and Kaneki didn't _always_ fuck after Tsukiyama came home from work. Kaneki couldn't mentally handle that. He _loved_ to have sex, that's not it, but he knew that he needed love to. And when Tsukiyama didn't find him at the door when he came home, he knew what Kaneki wanted, what he needed; _love_.

"Babyboy, where are you?" Tsukiyama said, in his soft voice. Kaneki stuck his head out from the kitchen, and carefully made it into Tsukiyama's arms.

"Hey there princess. What do you want for dinner tonight?" Tsukiyama always asked, in the same soft tone. Kaneki just nuzzled against his chest, smelling the cologne the purple-haired man always had on.

"I don't want to eat" Kaneki said, in a small voice. Tsukiyama _knew_ exactly what to do in these situations with Kaneki. He knew that the smaller boy wanted to starve himself the day he felt bad. Kaneki had a bad habit when it came to thinking too much. He always did just that. Tsukiyama knew what to say and which moves to do.

"Not even a suicide-victim Touka-chan found in the river on her way to university? I mean, I have a movie I think we should see, and I bought some new blankets yesterday?".

Kaneki just nodded.

 

**x**

 

Kaneki _loved_ to be in Tsukiyamas lap while they were watching movies. He loved to be surrounded by the other man's _smell_ , _embrace_ , and _presence_.

"Shuu..." he said, in a low tone. He hid his face against the man's neck and just came with happy sounds. Tsukiyama always ended up laying there with Kaneki over him, slowly and softly making out with the small boy.

Kaneki never ate all the eyeballs that was in that bowl on the table, even he liked them soo much. The only reason why he didn't eat them all was because Tsukiyama usually ate _him_ when _he_ was supposed to finish the eyeballs.

 

**x**

 

"Why...? Why do you _NEVER_ listen?" Kaneki shouted, tears running down his cheeks. Tsukiyama didn't do anything wrong, and he knew it, and he knew this only where Kaneki on his bad days.

" _WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!_ " he continued screaming, and he shivered. Badly.

"Kaneki-" Tsukiyama calmly said; "- _I love you_. Everything about you. I _always_ listen to you and I will forever listen.-" he just opened his arms; "-Don't doubt yourself so much".

Kaneki always ended up as a mess, crying loudly against his chest, leaving wet marks, sulking and sobbing.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Shuu- I-I-" he just cried, and Tsukiyama kissed away his tears.

"I love you Kaneki-kun".

 

**x**

 

Kaneki wasn't _always_ under Tsukiyama's control in bed. Sometimes, he was the flirt. Sometimes, he was the one that gave Tsukiyama a lapdance, making the oldest male moan out his name, before blowing him.

But that always made Kaneki so tired. He ended up as the wrecked one, not Tsukiyama. So after that, he always got to be the smallest spoon - _as always_ \- and he got small kisses all over his neck, having Tsukiyama's hands around him, until he peacefully fell asleep.

"I love you, Kaneki-kun".

".. 'love you too, Shh..." Kaneki said, sleepy, and Tsukiyama just kissed his cheek and let him sleep.

 

**x**

 

Everybody knew how close Tsukiyama and Kaneki were. When Kaneki visited Tsukiyama's restaurant, everyone knew who he was, even the newbies that didn't know him.

"I-Is Shuu here?" Kaneki always whispered, his social anxiety making him wanting to run away. Tsukiyama always encouraged him to go outside, and when he did he always went to Tsukiyama's restaurant.

"Yes, but we don't want any punks inside here, wanting to talk to him just to say some stuff he probably don't-". Kaneki just shut his ears, tears showing up in his eyes ad he realised he _shouldn't be there_.

"Kaneki-kun-" a wellknown voice said, and he was trapped in side a wellknowen embrace at once. He trembled as he heard Tsukiyama firing the girl, and letting Kaneki follow him inside, into his office.

Kaneki felt like a _hero_ when Tsukiyama told him how good he was, how great he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehh~ dorky babies ♥


	3. Precious pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the small stuff I write heh uvu

Someone who didn't know him, would think Kaneki was weird. He could come with weird questions and were really akward at times. His social anxiety didn't make it better, but when he were beside Tsukiyama, he kept calm. He still asked weird questions, though.

"Touka, are you born with purple hair?" Kaneki suddenly asked, and the small staff working for Tsukiyama went quiet; Touka sent him a weird look. "Yes?" she laughed, as if she weren't sure about if he joked or not.

The stares got Kaneki unsure, and he hid behind the taller male's arm. Tsukiyama bossed them back to work as he turned around so he stood with his face against Kaneki; "you did great" he cooed, and Kaneki just blushed before hiding his face against his chest.

 

**x**

 

The tallest man had fashionsense. He took Kaneki out on shopping once a week, and bought clothes with him. Kaneki didn't like the whole "go outside"-part, but after getting a soft kiss and a promise about being safe he did it.

"I want to be as pretty as you, Shuu" he always said, when he saw his boyfriend in a new shirt og pants. Tsukiyama always kissed him softly and pulled him close; "you are prettier than me, Kaneki-kun" he softly always responsed.

Kaneki didn't really need clothes, because he usually steals a shirt and a pair of loose pants from Tsukiyama. He loves the smell of his cologne, and when he missed him it always helped to smell it.

"You look great in my clothes, baby, but when we are heading out?".

 

**x**

 

When Hide came over, Tsukiyama got all jealous. Hide always let Kaneki cuddle up by his side, kissing his hair and letting him sleep like that. Tsukiyama hated coming home to Kaneki in the other boy's arms, and he hated the grin he saw on Hide's face.  
"Hey there, Tsukiyama! Kaneki felt tired after playing all the games we played, to he fell asleep, _all wrecked_ " Hide grinned, and he knew exactly what to say to make Tsukiyama even angier.

"-You little fucking-".

Kaneki came with a small sound, and as his eyes opened, he blushed; "Shuu~ you're home" he said. Hide came with an unapproving sound as Kaneki stood up, running into the angry ghoul's arms; "I'm sorry I were asleep".

All the anger went away and a small chuckle left Tsukiyama's mouth; "don't apologise. What did you two do when I were at work?" he asked, and he sounded slightly jealous. Kaneki heard that, and looked up at him with huge eyes; "- I missed you, all the time...-" he said, sounding sad; "-we played cardgames, until I fell asleep".

Tsukiyama knew Kaneki didn't lie, and smiled; "they, I'll make some dinner for us".

 

**x**

 

Kaneki had days he felt absolutely great too, not just bad days. He woke up early, and made sure to wake Tsukiyama up with a kiss.

"Don't go to work today... I wanna kiss...-" he mumbled; "-I wanna have you here today".

Tsukiyama couldn't say no to the boy when he said something like that so he just agreed; "yes, of course Kaneki-kun" he said, softly kissing the boy back; "is there something you want to-- Ah!-". he came with a suprised sound when he felt Kaneki's hand under his boxer. He groaned and the younger boy just smiled softly; "I'll start with doing this" he said, quietly.

After a blowjob, Kaneki made Tsukiyama breakfast. He loved the way he was the only one Tsukiyama never said something bad about when it comes to food. No matter how burned or discusting his food was, Tsukiyama only smiled and kissed him, and ate it all up.

 

**x**

 

Them fucking were always loud. Kaneki was a screamer, and Tsukiyama's sexy talk made him even louder. The way their skin slapped, and their bed creaked, anyone could hear them from the outside.

"A-Ahhh~! S-Shuu - AHH -" came it loudly from Kaneki. Tsukiyama always kissed him hard everytime Kaneki said his name, too; "-baby-" he would whisper.

"You look so sexy right now-" he purple-haired man groaned; "-with my cock inside of you".

Kaneki just gasped and came with needy sound; "-y-yeah-" he gisped, and he moaned loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo yeah,. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, yeh. ♥


End file.
